carmensandiegofandomcom-20200215-history
Player (2019 character)
|Status = Alive |Enemy(s) = V.I.L.E. |Affiliation = Carmen's Team}} Player is a teenage hacker who currently assists Carmen Sandiego in her capers against V.I.L.E. He first made contact with Carmen through a phone she stole from the Captain during her time on the Isle of V.I.L.E. Appearance Player is a young teenager with side-fringed dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a gray and red jacket over a red shirt, with navy blue shorts and gray sneakers. Personality He is a talented hacker, being able to contact Black Sheep's stolen phone after hacking through V.I.L.E. Academy's 27 layers of security. As a White Hat hacker, he uses his talents only for good reasons and seems to have a strong moral compass. He seems mild-mannered and makes jokes often, being able to hold light friendly banter with Carmen. He mentions being perfectly happy in his "dark little cave", and doesn't seem all that interested in going outside for himself. It's possible he's more interested in experiencing the world vicariously through Carmen's adventures. He's surprisingly quick to trust Black Sheep initially, even when her answers don't seem to make much sense at first, and chooses to go with the flow and believe her when she does admit she's in a school for thieves. He's confident in his skills and his friends', though he still shows concern for Carmen when things turn dicey. Ability 'I just hacked through 27 years of encryption.' 'So, who do I inform about weak link over there?' - Player, Becoming Carmen Sandiego Part 1 As described as Carmen's secret weapon, Player has demonstrated he has a high proficiency in encryption breaking, hacking and data collection. He has provided invaluable technical support to the team. * 'Proficient in Encryption Breaking -' Player was able to break V.I.L.E's 27 layers of encryption before making contact with Black Sheep, he is the key team member who is able to decrypt V.I.L.E.'s hard drive. When provided a password by Carmen, he was able to access into A.C.M.E.'s database in less than a minute. * 'Proficient in Data Collection '- Player has regularly provided Carmen and her team cultural and geographical knowledge of a location. Relationships Biography Early life He was born on May 6, and lives in Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada. Meeting Carmen Player first met Carmen when hacking into V.I.L.E.'s security. Player was Carmen's only connection to the outside world, and they quickly became friends. Capers The Boston Tea Party Caper After months of planning, Player and Carmen would investigate a V.I.L.E. business front called Darryl's Donut Hole. This led to Carmen meeting Zack and Ivy, who would become members of the team. The Sticky Rice Caper The Fishy Doubloon Caper The Duke of Vermeer Caper The Opera in the Outback Caper The Chasing Paper Caper The Lucky Cat Caper The French Connection Caper The Hot Rocks of Rio Caper The Daisho Caper The Fashionista Caper The Need for Speed Caper The Crackle Goes Kiwi Caper The Stockholm Syndrome Caper The African Ice Caper The Deep Dive Caper Version Differences Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? Player was featured in the 1994 animated series ''Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? ''as an unseen live-action character. He would bookend the episodes and communicate with Carmen, implying the events of the series were just a video game on his computer. In Other Languages Gallery Screenshots Finn-wolfhard-carmen-sandiego-1.jpg Finn-wolfhard-carmen-sandiego-2.jpg Finn-wolfhard-carmen-sandiego-3.jpg Finn-wolfhard-carmen-sandiego-4.jpg Finn-wolfhard-carmen-sandiego-5.jpg Young_Player_Room.png Young_Player2.png Production StS Player.jpg Renders Player-1.png Player-2.png Trivia * It's hard to see, given that he's constantly in a dark room surrounded by computer monitors, but some shots and art of him in normal lighting shows him with a brownish skin tone. Given he's Canadian, he might be First Nations/Indigenous (or possibly mixed ethnicity). * His real name, if he has one, is currently unknown. * In Season 2 Episode 5, "The Boston Tea Party Caper", Player states he doesn't have a Learner's Permit. Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019) Category:Male Category:Carmen's team